A Different Quest
by Burning Ocean
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a tumble into Tartarus, expecting certain death. But a surprising turn of events lands them in Middle Earth, a land of elves, dwarves, and... Evil. Percy's loyalty forces them to stay and help. Percabeth included. A story by T and C. Rated T for now, mostly because we're paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Annabeth

**C: Hi! This is our first story that is going to be uploaded! I'm so excited! Please help us make sure that this writing can be the best. Please, no flames!**

**T: Please comment. I'm also excited about this. But this is our first story, so please don't be too harsh.**

** C: But now, on with the story! What am I forgetting… Oh! Disclaimer: We do not own Percy Jackson characters, plot or setting! Same goes for Lord of the Rings. I'll be doing Annabeth chapters, and-**

** T: And I'll be doing Percy! **

* * *

Darkness. Everything around us was pitch black and Percy and I fell. His hands were pressed into mine. My ankle still throbbed as I was pulled down into Tartarus by it. The rush of air flying past us was enough to drown out my voice, even to myself.

I looked down, and finally saw a red glow, which kind of scared me. We sped towards the black ground, and landed with a thump. Thankfully, I didn't land on my ankle. Percy seemed okay too, as he stood up. He helped me up, and supported me with my arms around his shoulders. No monsters had come. Yet.

"You want to try walking?" Percy asked me. I nodded in response. Bad idea. I almost screamed; my makeshift cast had come apart in the fall. I stumbled, my hand touching some of glowing red lava that surrounded us. This time I really did scream, and Percy grabbed me. Suddenly, I couldn't feel anything but his grip.

* * *

It wasn't as hot as it had been a second ago, I'm pretty sure. Actually, now that I think about it, I wasn't sure if it was burning hot or freezing cold. Percy's hand was still clinging to mine as if he'd never let go, that was all I was positive of. I screamed, but no sound came out.

Sooner or later, the world reappeared. Percy and I were- somewhere. Sparse woods, again, not sure where. Not anywhere in Rome.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy perk up a bit. Where in the world we were didn't seem to concern him in the least. "There's a river!" he said excitedly, and started to follow a rushing sound that I couldn't hear. Percy beckoned for me to follow him, momentarily forgetting about my bad ankle.

"Percy!" I yelled, trying to hop on one foot. He turned back and pretty much carried me to behind a thick tree. And from there we watched a very strange scene.

There was a girl on a white horse; she was maybe about 25 years old. She was dressed weird; I can't really describe it well. Maybe silk that was a pale purple. She had long, dark hair cascading down her back.

I watched her draw a sword. She said something in a language I didn't understand. It didn't sound like any language I'd ever heard.

It took me a couple moments to realize two things. One, that there was also a small figure on the horse, and it was slumped over like a rag doll. He/she was about the size of a child. I also noticed quite a few hooded figures on the other bank of the river, dressed all in black; mounted on black steeds. Those made me nervous.

The cloaked figures advanced, and the girl said something in another language, a short of chant. The water churned, and a flood swept the riders off their black stallions. It was probably a hallucination, or Percy playing around, but the water took the shape of horses.

The girl sat on her horse for a few seconds. Suddenly, looking alarmed, she dismounted and took the tiny figure off of the white steed, setting him gently on the ground.


	2. Percy

**C: Hey, I'm really excited about this chapter. Sorry, but all of them are going to be pretty short.**

**T: On the bright side, that means updates more often!**

**C: Yep.**

**T: And by the way, thank you to our first ever reviewer, Mossystar102. You're the best!**

**C: Now, on with the story! Disclaimer: If I owned the stories, this wouldn't be a fanfic. But it is. This is just for fun and we're not making any money off of it.**

* * *

I saw the rider dismount from her white horse and caress the small figure's face. She whispered something in a different language to the boy, probably the same language that she had been speaking earlier. I looked at Annabeth with an expression that conveyed the simple message of, "What the heck?" She looked back at me, shrugging her shoulders in response.

The girl cradled the boy in her arms and raised him back onto the horse. She mounted, and realized that to find out what was going on, I might need to ask the horse. Luckily, the horse didn't answer my question in the strange language, so I could understand it perfectly. I guess that horses only have only one language, very unlike humans. I asked it where we were, and what was going on. The horse replied, "I will give you the information you seek, should we ever meet again." I was more than a bit annoyed.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked curiously. I explained that I was talking to the "very helpful" horse. The horse didn't get to respond to that, because the girl trotted off. I looked at Annabeth and under a silent agreement we limped after them as fast as we could go. The girl was riding pretty fast, so it took a while to convince Annabeth to try and fun, or at least walk faster.

It seemed like hours, but the girl finally slowed down. I had to support Annabeth all the way, so I was probably almost as happy as she was to take a break. We made it to about the middle of a hill. I was looking down at the ground, and didn't look up until Annabeth gasped in complete awe.

We were looking down at a valley with marble building collecting around and in it. Trees dotted the land, and a waterfall trickled in the distance. "Wow, I did not know that Tartarus was this nice." is all I could say.

The place seemed really peaceful, much more peaceful than anything I had experienced for a long time. I noticed that the buildings were not modern, maybe a bit medieval, and I knew Annabeth was going to be happy.

There were people milling around, but only a couple. I spotted the girl on the white horse galloping towards the small city. I helped Annabeth down the hill and towards the valley.

* * *

**C: Sorry that this is so extremely short! We will try to make them bigger as we go along.**

**T: Although we will probably and most likely fail.**


End file.
